


Coming Clean

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [9]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion story to The Longest Night. This story starts when Magnus locks Declan in the closet with Elizabeth during the ball. Nikola wants to help them get revenge on Magnus for her matchmaking. Nikola/OFC/Declan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Getting Out Of The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: graphic sex, m/m/f, anal, double penetration, vampire bites, pissed off Magnus

Prologue - Getting Out Of the Closet

The storage closet door closed on Elizabeth and Declan, and they heard the lock snap into place.

Declan pounded a fist on the door in frustration, “What the bloody hell is Magnus doing?”

Elizabeth looked at her Head of House, lover and dearest friend and sighed, “She’s upset with me.”

“Why?” Declan asked, still glaring at the door that refused to open for him.

“I have something I need to tell you.”

Declan’s brows drew together and he turned his frown on her, “Wot?”

“You should probably sit.”

“That bad is it?” Declan allowed Elizabeth to push him backward until his legs bumped the ladder she and Magnus made use of earlier. He sat on the same step she had. “I’m sitting, now will you tell me why we are locked in a closet, in the middle of a party I am hosting?”

“Give me a minute, please, Declan, and I will explain everything.” Elizabeth left Declan perched on the ladder and went to the door and whispered, “Mr. Tesla? Could you please turn it down, it’s hard to concentrate. Please?”

Outside the door, Tesla sighed, “Alright, kitten, I’ll give you five minutes. Then, it goes back on, and to a higher setting. So, get on with it.”

Tesla sounded amused, but he was as good as his word and the toy stopped buzzing and squirming inside her and driving Elizabeth to distraction. Elizabeth sighed, relieved that she could focus on something other than her body demanding to come. Beth returned to Declan and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and composing her speech in her head, “I like you, Declan. I’ve had a crush on you from the day James hired you. I don‘t regret any of the time I‘ve spent as your lover, not even for a moment. You’ve always been there for me. I’ve always been able to count on you when I need you.”

“I hear a but coming…”

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. “I’ve met someone. What we have together… It‘s exciting and passionate and addictive.”

“At school?”

“No.” Elizabeth could feel her knees shaking just a bit, so she gripped the rail on the ladder for support.

“In France?”

“We didn’t meet in France, but we‘ve seen each other in Paris a few times.”

Declan thought about what Magnus had said to him earlier. “You’re an adult. You can date anyone you please, ’Lizabeth. This is your home and we are your family, no matter if we are lovers or not. That won‘t change.”

“I hope you‘re right,” she smiled at him, sad and worried.

“So, how long have you been seeing this bloke?”

Elizabeth gave him a nervous half smile, “I’ve been seeing her for seventeen months, three weeks and five days.”

He blinked. “Did I hear you right… her?”

Declan shouldn’t have been so surprised, he caught Elizabeth making out in a elevator once with one of the cleaning ladies. He hadn’t told James, because Beth was only seventeen and the other girl needed the job, but he‘d given them a lecture about discretion that made their cheeks burn. “Yes.”

“Ah,” Declan nodded. “Do I know her?”

“Yes.”

“Can I get more than a single word answer? It would make this conversation easier on both of us.”

Beth took a deep breath and just said it, “I’m seeing Helen Magnus.”

“Wot?” Declan frowned. “I’m not sure I heard right, did you just say you’re dating Helen Magnus? The same Magnus who just locked us in this closet together? The Magnus that was James’ best friend, and my boss, and the Head of the whole bloody Sanctuary network?!”

Elizabeth winced, it sounded so ridiculous when he put it like that. She couldn‘t begin to imagine the reaction James would have to this sort of revelation. He must be rolling in his grave tonight. “I don’t get much time with her, but it‘s so much more than dating, now. She’s very busy, and its usually hit and miss as to when we can spend time together. Helen is my… girlfriend. ”

“God, you’re serious.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, “when did all this start?”

“After the service for James, Helen came to see me in Paris.”

Declan remembered that day as well as she did. “Bloody hell, did she hurt you?”

Elizabeth smiled at the memory of how terrified she felt when she walked in to see Helen sitting on her crappy couch. “I was afraid when I saw her at my apartment, but Helen didn’t want to hurt me. Just the opposite, really, she came make sure I was alright. I don’t know how I would have survived losing James if she wasn’t there to talk to me those first few months. And then there was this intense chemistry between us. I’ve never felt that before, such intense passion. We dated a few times, and it was like we fit together, like puzzle pieces are made to fit a certain way and snap in place. James would hate this I think, but I don’t care, Declan. I love her.” Saying it made it real. The words shaped the gravity of it in Beth’s mind, and she knew she meant it.

“Magnus locked us in here so you could tell me you’re with her, now.” Declan’s brows drew together.

“I promised her that if we moved past the dating stage I would tell you about our relationship.”

“And it took you over a year to get round to mentioning your girlfriend because?” Declan jumped to the logical conclusion, “Magnus wants you to dump me.”

Beth closed her eyes and took another deep breath, “Not exactly.”

“What ‘exactly’ did she bloody well say?” Declan was nearly shouting, now.

“Declan, she said a lot of things…”

“Well, out with it, then.”

“Helen doesn’t have a problem with you and I having an intimate… friendship. Helen loves me, Declan, but she knows we have history together before I met her, and she likes the idea of us being together. She joked about how she wants to deliver our babies someday.”

“Magnus wants to have babies with you?”

Elizabeth winced. She was getting this all wrong and poor Declan wasn‘t keeping up with her panicked ramblings, “No, Magnus wants you to have babies with me.”

Declan‘s eyes widened in genuine surprise, “She’s not telling you to dump me?”

“No. I don’t think she is,” Elizabeth sighed.

“Nice to know we have Magnus’ bloody seal of approval,” Declan grumbled. “I’m trying to understand. Magnus wants you and I to have children in the future.” Declan held his head in his hands like it hurt, and it probably did. “You’re in love with her, and planning to be with her, as well.” Finally, they were making progress in the conversation. And in typical Declan style, he jumped right to the heart of the discussion Beth had been dodging for a year. “What if I’m not alright with sharing you with her?”

“I guess it will be you dumping me, then.” Beth was surprised by how her answer hurt. There was a horrible sick, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Declan lifted his head and trapped her with intensely blue eyes. “So, it’s on me. I kick you to the curb and you are free to be with Magnus, then. That’s what you want?”

“Damn you, Declan, it’s not just about me. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy, Dec. I don’t think I can be that person for you. It won’t be easy to let you go. You’re the only man I’ve ever taken as a lover, and it really bothers Helen. She thinks I need to experience more than just one man in my life.

“I’ve never mentioned it before, but there’s a reason I’ve avoided sex with other men, beyond fear that you might use your military training to maim them or make them disappear forever by feeding the Abnormals with them.” Elizabeth sighed, “I really care about you. I stopped looking at other men ages ago, because there aren’t many men out there who compare to you. As first lovers go, you set the bar so damn high, I don‘t think anyone else is ever going to measure up…” She let the thought trail off.

“Bit like an ‘I love you’ isn‘t it?” Beth flinched like he‘d hit her. In some ways, being hit would be less painful than ripping her heart out with her bare hands and waiting to see if Declan would help her put it back or step over her on the way to the door.

“Do you think we could still be friends?” Elizabeth asked quietly. It figured that Declan would use the words she‘d so carefully avoided for so long, before Helen or even the baby they‘d lost. “I won’t give her up, I can’t. Helen gives me something I never even realized I was missing. Please don’t ask me to explain it better than that. I don’t even understand myself half the time. I’m as surprised as you are that Helen Magnus would want me. I’m nothing special, my Abnormal abilities are so awful they can‘t even be recorded in the database.”

“You’re special to me, ’Lizabeth,” Declan said, gently.

Elizabeth could feel tears burning her eyes. “Stop being so nice to me! Call me out for the two timing, lezbo bitch I am and go tell Tesla to open the door, so you can leave.”

“What happens, then?” Declan demanded. “You avoid me even more than these past few months? You don’t come home to us for holidays or vacations from your fancy restaurant career in the states? James would kill me if I let that happen, and I’m not too much of a coward to admit I love you.”

That was something Beth hadn’t expected him to say, and oh God it hurt that he thought she was a coward, even if it was true. “You should go back to your beautiful party, Dec, and find someone who deserves you.” Elizabeth wiped her eyes impatiently. “I’ll go find someone to have sex with and I‘ll close my eyes and imagine its you touching me.”

“Why would you do that?”

Elizabeth hesitated, but she decided to just tell him. “Because it‘s something Helen thinks would be good for me, and she‘s usually right about things like that, being old and wise and experienced in everything.”

“I’ve never known Magnus to be cruel.” Declan leaned forward, into Beth‘s personal space. “Will you do it? Just because she thinks you should?”

“I’m thinking about it,” Elizabeth admitted.

“What does Magnus do if you don’t have sex?”

Elizabeth smiled, “I’m pretty sure she’ll think of some creative punishment.”

“Punishment?”

“Yeah.”

“Explain that to me, Elizabeth.”

Oh hell, Elizabeth’s exhausted brain howled. Now, she’d managed to make Declan go all protective, and if he decided Magnus wasn’t someone who should be with her, it would get ugly. “It’s a game we’re playing. That’s all.” Beth lifted her layered skirts and showed Declan the little monster nestled between her legs.

He gasped. “What the hell is that?!”

“A sex toy created for Helen by Nikola Tesla. Before she left, she gave him the remote control. He‘s outside the door changing the settings to amuse himself.”

“Take it off,” Declan demanded.

Elizabeth sighed, “Can’t. It’s against the rules to take it off myself.”

“Rules. There are rules to having sex?” Declan gaped, like a landed fish. “Who makes these rules?”

“Helen, of course.”

“Bloody buggering hell.”

“No, that was bonus points and I wasn’t really planning on that.” Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Are you laughing?” Declan scowled at her. “I don’t think it’s a laughing matter.”

“Yeah, at this point, it’s either laugh or cry, or have another orgasm in this stupid closet, and that would be embarrassing with you here watching me.”

“I’ve seen you come before...” The way he said it sent a thrill through her, but her time must have been up because the little monster of a toy started shuddering, again.

“Oh, damn,” Beth groaned. “Time’s up.” She dropped her skirts and smoothed them back into order. “You don’t have to stay.”

“Is it against the rules for me to take the toy out?” Declan asked, seriously.

“No, but the whole point was for me to be with a man that isn‘t you.”

Declan stood up and the look he gave her was dark and lustful. That look usually ended with a marathon sex session, unless some crisis arose to call him away. “Who are you going to have sex with, Elizabeth?” She opened her mouth to say something, but he was close enough that he pressed a finger to her painted lips. Beth backed up a few steps, but Declan didn’t let her get away. Two more steps and her back hit the door.

“You two are so easy.” Tesla scoffed through the locked door. “Don’t you see that Helen just played you both? She knows Macrae isn’t going to just walk away and let you sleep with a stranger. Helen is probably counting on it. So, what are you going to do?”

“The vampire is right, she would do something like that. Bloody meddling woman.”

“What you need is a plan. Which I happened to have, if you’d care to follow me upstairs. For a price.” Tesla’s voice conveyed the wicked smile Elizabeth was sure was on his face.


	2. Chapter One - Bite Me

Coming Clean - part 1

Declan watched Elizabeth intently in the garish lighting of the storage room. There was a noticeable flush to her cheeks and she stubbornly refused to meet his eyes. He had her body pinned to the door with his, and Declan lifted her chin with a finger so he could claim her soft, cherry flavored mouth. The kiss lasted for several heartbeats, but Elizabeth pulled back, moaning and panting softly.

“Something wrong, luv?” Declan teased her. With a wicked smirk, he added, “I could take care of that for you.”

“Gonna come,” Elizabeth whimpered. “God, it’s so…” Each breath was a hiss through clenched teeth as she tried to fight the impending orgasm.

With a sigh, Declan stepped back and pulled her with him away from the door. Wrapping her in his arms, he held Elizabeth’s golden head to his shoulder, “Don’t fight it anymore, just come, you can let it happen.” The words had barely left his lips when Elizabeth sobbed and the orgasm stiffened her body against his, her hips grinding against him and her sounds muffled against the shoulder of his tux. “Shh… it’s alright. Relax. I‘ve got you.” It was a good thing he did, too, because her knees were not supporting her weight any longer.

While she recovered, Declan tried to process everything happened in the short time since Magnus locked them in the storage room in an attempt to get them talking. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like they probably deserved it. Elizabeth for hiding her relationship with Magnus, and he’d felt guilty for a while now for not having more time to devote to Elizabeth. She had pulled away from him after the accidental pregnancy, and as time passed, it grew more and more obvious she was avoiding him. Was it because of her relationship with Magnus? Or because he was driving her away all by himself?

“’Lizabeth?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you want to be with other men, but were too afraid because of me?”

Elizabeth looked up at him, eyes huge in her pale face, and nodded slowly, “Once or twice, but it was just curiosity; I didn’t have feelings for them.”

“And you have feelings for me?” Declan dreaded the answer, but it mattered a great deal to him. He wasn’t a kid anymore, and she was the one he wanted to grow old with, if she would have him, and if he lived that long.

“Yeah. I‘m sorry I‘m such a coward.”

The shame on her face broke Declan’s heart into tiny pieces. “I’ve never said you couldn’t be with someone else. I don’t have a right to dictate to you, I’m too busy to be more than a shag-mate. You deserve a real lover. You’re making the same mistake twice over by choosing Magnus as your other lover. Between two Heads of House, you still will not get the attention of a single decent partner from the pair of us. We are spread too bloody thin. ”

“What do you want, Declan?”

“I just want you, Elizabeth,” Declan whispered into her hair. “I‘ll take whatever you give me. I never dreamed you were being faithful, that‘s sweet, but I wouldn’t ask you to do that. You should be out having pub crawls and trying on blokes for a few years yet.” He hugged her, hard.

“Are you finished with the lovely, dovey Hallmark moment, children?” Tessa chided through the locked door. “You come beautifully, Kitten. I can’t wait to hear that sound from you many more times tonight.”

“Just open the damn door, Tesla.”

“Do you want to get back at Helen for locking you in there?

Declan thought about it. “What did you have in mind?”

“There is only one person here tonight Helen wouldn’t want her kitten playing with. Me. That would make Helen quite irate, but I’ve found every sweet young thing has a vampire fetish these days.” Tesla laughed, and he slid the bolt and the door swung open. “Helen isn‘t going to like it one bit, but she won’t stay mad at you for long.” He directed the last at Elizabeth with a charming, roguish grin.

Declan and Elizabeth stepped out into the ballroom, and a group of young people near the punch fountain cheered, clapped, and wolf whistled at them. Declan made a decision and grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her hot and long, marking his territory before God and everyone at the ball. It felt good to have everything out in the open. Their kiss was greeted with a whole ballroom of catcalls and cheers. Someone called, “Get a room!” Declan scanned the ballroom until he made eye contact with his second. He shot the man a jaunty salute, turning the reins over to him for the rest of the party.

They followed Tesla out of the ballroom and down the corridor to the elevator, while they waited Declan cupped her cheek with his hand. “If you decide you want to take the vampire for a test drive, I want to come along to make sure he doesn’t get too carried away with you. Or we can find someone else; someone safer, or you and I could go back to my room and forget the games.”

Elizabeth just looked up at him in surprise. “You’d do that for me?”

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” She shifted from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact with Tesla, but sneaking glances in his direction; clearly, she was contemplating the possibilities as much as he was. “Helen won’t be happy.”

“Bugger what Magnus wants, for once. Do what you want.” Declan turned to Tesla, “Elizabeth gets to try out someone new, I get to annoy meddling Magnus, what do you get out of this, Tesla?”

Nikola smiled all the way to his eyes. “You can’t smell all the yummy pheromones your Kitten gives off can you?”

Declan shook his head, eyes narrowing, “No.”

“She looks human, lovely and sweet, but there is something about her that is not human, at all. I think you know what I mean.” Nikola leaned into Elizabeth and inhaled deeply, in a way that made Declan uncomfortable and annoyed at the same time.

Tesla pinned her with his gaze, and in an accent that would do Dracula proud, he said, “I vant to drink your blood.”

Elizabeth giggled, clearly nervous, but flattered and aroused, too.

Declan never heard that particular sound from his lover, and he rolled his eyes at the pair of them. “Right then, time to get Magnus’ knickers in a twist.”

 

Declan unlocked the door to his room and entered first, turning on the lights. Elizabeth was next and Tesla trailed behind. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Turning to Elizabeth, Tesla said, “Are you ready for me to take the toy out, Kitten?”

“Oh, God, yes,” she moaned.

“Come here.” Elizabeth went to him, and Nikola circled her like a shark, inhaling the scents coming from her like reading a book. She shivered as his fingers eased the zipper down on the back of her dress. It fell away from her skin and she caught it with her arms before it slid further than just exposing her bra and the tops of her breasts to the two men.

“Eau de Helen Magnus, it’s a good scent for you.” The warm fingers returned to her back and the hooks on her strapless bra came free one by one until her breasts were exposed to the chill air of Declan’s bedroom.

“Do you want me to turn up the heat, luv?” Declan asked, noticing the cold’s effect on her nipples.

Or perhaps it was the way Nikola’s eyes studied her as if she was one of his new favorite toys and not the cold, at all, that was affecting her body. “Just a bit if you would, please.” She could feel Nikola’s breath hot against her face as he took her hands and pulled her arms away from her body, letting the articles of clothing she was holding fall away. Tesla knelt before her and very slowly rolled her stockings down her legs. Obviously, giving Declan a show, as he returned from adjusting the thermostat.

“Open those pretty, smooth thighs for me.” Nikola’s hands held her hips as Elizabeth widened her stance. “Front or back first?” Nikola puzzled aloud. He cupped her shaved mound, “Let’s take out the front first.” Deft fingers untied the straps at her hips that held his toy inside her, and then he slowly spread her folds and eased the buzzing contraption away from her clitoris.

“Oh, thank heavens…” Elizabeth gasped relief foremost in her mind.

Nikola smirked up at her. “Don’t thank me, yet. Now, comes the fun part…” He tugged the toy further from her skin.

“Aren’t you going to turn it off before you pull it out?” Declan asked from his perch on the edge of his bed.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tesla smiled at him. “Don’t you want to see what it’s doing in there to make your lover come so hard and so often?” Nikola got to his feet, leaving the frustrating little device still working inside her. “Up onto the bed, Kitten.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stepped out of her shoes, she was naked as she crawled into the middle of Declan’s bed and rolled onto her back. The men got an eyeful, because Declan groaned and Tesla started to chuckle in a way that bordered on sinister.

“Naughty minx,” Tesla said, as he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and unfastened his tie. The linen shirt and other items followed quickly, leaving him in just a pair of black silk boxers. The dark silk made his skin seem even paler, almost luminescent. He winked at her. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Elizabeth was beyond ready to have the toy removed and replaced with something thicker and more satisfying.

The vampire climbed onto the bed and made it seem strangely graceful, for someone who was all long arms and legs. Declan shed his own jacket and shoes and tie. Then, he sat back on the edge of the bed where he had full view of Elizabeth’s pussy. There was prominent erection straining the front of his dress pants.

Tesla spread her thighs wide and ran a hand over the toy. He gently tugged it, again. This time the little tails started to emerge from her vagina and anus, making her moan. Each was about an inch in diameter at the widest part where it sat against her body, and along the lengths were plump segments that grew gradually smaller until in ended in a half inch diameter ball. The movement was what made them so diabolical. They moved in circles or back and forth, stretching the channels independently, working with or against each other, but not giving the kind of all over stimulation of a thrusting cock.

A large hand pressed her belly to keep her hips on the mattress as the toy was extracted. While the vaginal tail was quick to slide out, the last bit of the anal toy slid from her anus reluctantly and she winced, slightly embarrassed, as the muscles clenched at the loss. The two men were so mesmerized either with her swollen, dripping cunt or with examining the evil death by orgasm toy to notice her reddened cheeks.

“There now. All empty, and look at the lipstick smudges on your thigh, here.” Tesla ran a finger over the lipstick. “I do believe it’s the same shade Helen is wearing tonight. So, I’m not the only one who feels it’s a shame to waste such a perfect opportunity.” Nikola dipped his head and ran his tongue through her folds where Elizabeth as leaking a small river of pussy juices from the multiple orgasms Helen and Nikola had inflicted on her. There was some trickling down the crack of her ass and making her squirm as it tickled her very sensitive anus. Tesla curled his tongue and dipped it inside her pussy, and then he lifted her thighs over his shoulders to get a better angle for tongue fucking her and sucking on her creamy folds.

It was too much. “Please, stop, please…” Elizabeth pleaded. “I want to be fucked. God, fuck me right now or I’m going to die.”

“Kids today,” Tesla chuckled. “So demanding.” He went to his coat and fetched the little zip bag of condoms and tossed them onto the bed. Declan picked the bag up and opened one while Tesla shed his boxers. He took the condom from the other man and rolled it onto his erection. “If you aren’t going to participate, give us some space, Macrae.”

Declan nodded and moved to the armchair across from the bed, and Nikola crawled over Elizabeth and kissed her lightly on the mouth. “Hmm… The pheromones are different, now. Interesting.” He kissed her forehead, and trailed kisses from her temple to her cheek and then to her neck and shoulder, all the while breathing deeply along her skin. “Yummy little Kitten. I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to bite you, and I will. I promise.”

“Yes. Yes, please, Nikola.”

Nikola kissed her mouth and slid into her body while his tongue teased hers. He started slowly, settling his weight on his arms, and letting her finally get the stimulation she had been craving. Tesla groaned in her ear, “You’re so wet. I‘d say my invention is an unqualified success, wouldn‘t you? You‘re welcome.”

Elizabeth couldn’t form words; she moaned and lifted her hips to get him deeper. Tesla wasn’t holding back from her, anymore. When the pressure started to build in her belly, Tesla lifted her legs over his hips and found an even more mind-blowing angle. Then another. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

“Are you ready for me, Kitten?”

“Yes, oh please, oh fuck.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Tesla’s face shifted, his eyes turned black and his fangs and claws extended. He managed to keep from cutting her with the nails as he tipped her head to one side and sank the fangs into her neck. There was an instant of white-hot pain, and then he sucked on the wound and Elizabeth came hard. So did Nikola and each subsequent suck on the wound brought another mini-orgasm for each of them.

After four or five loud cries from Elizabeth, Declan got his arms around Tesla’s shoulders and hauled the vampire off her, “That’s plenty, mate.” Tesla growled at him, but licked his lips and settled back on his heels. Wiping a hand over his mouth, Nikola looked for traces of blood and seemed disappointed not to find much. “If I lick the wound, it will seal the punctures.”

Elizabeth eyed him, a hand on the tiny fang holes, but it was Declan who said, “Not going to happen.” He handed the zip bag to Tesla and gestured in the direction of the bathroom. “She needs to save the used ones as proof.”

“I wonder what Helen’s going to do with vampire semen,” Tesla laughed, loudly. In fact, he seemed so happy and languid that Elizabeth made eye contact with Declan and frowned.

Declan smirked at her. “I think the vampire’s three sheets to the wind.”

“Drunk? From blood?” Her mouth fell open.

“Oh yes,” Tesla chuckled, “Yes, yes, yes. I don’t know what you are, Kitten, but your blood is bubbly like champagne. And delicious. And intoxicating.” He was swaying on his feet and humming all the way to the bathroom. “I haven’t been drunk in over a hundred long years. Bless you, lovely, sexy, adorable little Kitten.”

“If you want me to kill him for you, I will.”

Elizabeth pretended to be shocked, “Declan, I can’t believe you said that!”

“I can!” Tesla called from the bathroom. “So, are you going to join in for round two, Macrae? James had nothing but complimentary things to say about your skills in bed.”

Declan watched Tesla emerge from the bathroom, and Elizabeth was worried about Declan‘s possible reaction to Tesla‘s taunt. “Now, I know you’re drunk. James and I never did anything of the sort.”

“I bet you thought about it.”

“No comment,” Declan smirked at the vampire.

“It’s not your fault, you know, it’s a side effect of taking the Source blood. Makes us extra appealing to mere mortals. Especially, me.”

Declan snorted, “Dream on, Count Dracul, I don’t swing that way.”

“Not yet.” It was Tesla’s turn to smirk. “Care to make a gentlemen’s wager?”  
Chapter End Notes:  
Well, how do you like it so far? I know it's a strange pairing, but stay with me. Do you want the last chapter? Show me some love. ;-) Or give me cookies.


	3. Chapter Two - Three Can Play

Telsa climbed back onto the bed and he waggled his eyebrows at Beth, “New pheromones floating in the air, now.” He inhaled deeply, like a predator scenting prey. His eyes went wide, his surprised and horrified expression comical. “Oh no you don’t, Kitten. Aim that ‘I’m ovulating, make me pregnant’ mojo at him,” he pointed to Declan. “He’s your Magnus sanctioned baby daddy.”

“Magnus sanctioned what?” Declan frowned at the vampire and shook his head. “You really are drunk.”

Nikola eyed Elizabeth suspiciously, but the tipsiness made it kind of endearing, “Kittens making more kittens, but not with me. Helen would have fits over vampire kittens.”

Declan rolled his eyes at Tesla, “Magnus is going to have fits about tonight, but just the same, I’ll be joining in this time. I want to make sure we don’t have any accidents in that regard.” He handed Nikola another condom and a tube of jelly, then stripped down until all he had on was the tuxedo shirt.

“She can’t get too mad. We are researching a new type of Abnormal for Helen. Think of all the data we’re collecting, in the interest of science.” Nikola placed the condom on his erection, which hadn’t flagged for even a minute, and coated it with a generous amount of lube.

“Science my ass. You’re going to have to fake another death and go back into hiding for 60 more years. James isn’t here to save you from her wrath, and I’m going to get the shit jobs in the Network for the next six months, at least, as punishment. Count on it.”

Nikola leered at Elizabeth. “I’m certain her Kitten’s tight little bottom is going to make it worth it.” He crooked a finger at her. “Come here, pretty Kitten. It’s much too late to be shy.”

Beth crawled across the bed to him, and both men watched her naked body with hungry eyes.

Nikola pulled her close and kissed her with a surprising amount of tenderness. She melted into him, going slack in his arms, and he rewarded her with hot kisses all over her face and neck and breasts.

Tesla claimed her mouth a second time and they kissed until she was moaning and letting him take her down to the cool sheets. He settled Elizabeth on her side and spooned behind her, lifting her upper leg, so he could position his cock at her puckered opening.

Nikola pressed kisses along the side of her face, whispering words of encouragement in her ear, as he very slowly filled the place inside her that wasn’t used to being filled very often. His devious toy had done most of the preparation, so Elizabeth could relax after a few minutes and let Nikola move inside her with shallow thrusts. A hand on her belly brought her back to meet him with each pump of his hips.

“Little menace. That’s what you are,” Nikola groaned, his lips pressing kisses against her shoulder. “You taste damn good; you feel even better.”

When they were ready for him, Declan took the last condom and covered himself. He lay down facing his lover and lifted her leg over his hip, sliding forward until their bellies brushed. She was so slick from her vampire bite orgasm that adding lube to the flood of her own natural lubrication would be overkill. Her cheek rested on Declan’s arm like a pillow. The look she gave him was part nerves, part raw need.

“Are you ready for me, luv?”

It took a second for Elizabeth to speak. “Yes. Ready, but please just go slow, Dec.”

Nikola caressed her back and long hair in a gentle, soothing rhythm to help her relax.

Declan eased into her pussy, and the intense new sensations made her gasp. He stopped abruptly at the sound, waiting for her assent to continue, “I’m alright. You don’t have to stop, I just feel so… strange and full.” She kissed him on the mouth, drawing him closer and deeper into her body at the same time.

The trio tried many different variations: Declan moving in while Nikola moved out, Beth moving while the men held still, or both of them moving in and out of her as one. That was proving her favorite; there was only thin barrier separating their cocks. She begged them to do it more, and neither of them would deny her anything. Her needs dictated the rules and the two men obeyed. Their combined attention was a bit overwhelming.

At the point when Nikola’s orgasm took him, his fingers sprouted wicked, black claws. They dug furrows in Declan’s arms, slicing the thin, white fabric of the dress shirt and leaving trails of blood behind on the cloth. The dull pain was the last straw for Declan. He cried out as he came, pumping his seed into the condom with hard jerks of his hips.

Elizabeth noted the cuts on Declan’s arms with dismay. She made a split second decision and reached out to the prickle of healing energy that was always present at the edge of her consciousness during sex. Beth let the wall come down, not considering that she shouldn‘t give away her secret to someone like Nikola, her only thought to heal her bleeding lover.

The power was like a full body, static electric shock and both men reacted to the prickly pain. It welled from the reservoir that contained it and spread into her two lovers. They both hissed at the sudden pain.

Declan said, “No, ’Lizbeth. Stop. It‘s just scratches…”

Once, she started, it was too late to stop it.

Nikola growled, his eyes turning to black, and face elongating to allow his fangs to emerge.

Head clear enough to be mindful of the claws this time, Declan grabbed the back of Nikola’s head and drew the vampire to his own neck, bypassing Elizabeth, and letting the fangs sink deep. After the first pulse of orgasm from the bite, Declan managed to get a hand around his cock and pulled it, and the used condom, out of Elizabeth before there as too much semen for it to hold. He came for a good minute, hot sticky fluid spilling onto the bed and their bellies while Nikola drank from him.

Now, it was Elizabeth’s turn to get Nikola’s fangs out of Declan. She wasn’t as strong as they were, so she opted for getting a grip on Nikola’s family jewels and giving them a hard enough squeeze to make him gasp and pull back away from them both.

“Ouch, that wasn’t necessary, Kitten. I was going to let him go.”

Elizabeth rolled over to face him. “Before or after he died of blood loss?”

Nikola snorted, “He doesn’t taste that good. Humans never do.”

“You like me, though.”

“I want to know what you are.” Nikola grabbed a handful of the fabric of Declan’s sleeve and tore it away from his left arm. Where the nail slices had been, there was only smooth unbroken skin, now. “You healed him?” Nikola’s eyes widened. He looked at the bite mark that was clearly visible on Declan’s neck. “It hurt. That is what made me lose control. Sometimes, I like pain with my sex.”

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burning. “I can…”

“Elizabeth…” Declan said in a warning tone. “Not a good idea. James had the right of it.”

“Oh. Right.”

Nikola regarded them, thoughtfully. “Does Helen know you have a secret superpower?”

Declan answered, “No. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t mention it, to Magnus or to anyone. Such a thing becoming common knowledge would put Elizabeth in danger. Don’t you agree?”

Nikola didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” He ran a fingertip lightly over the bite mark he had given Elizabeth earlier; it was untouched by her power. “You can’t heal yourself?”

“No,” Elizabeth whispered.

“And using the power for something large exhausts her for days.”

Nikola kissed her swollen lips. “Your secret is safe with me, Kitten.”

 

With a groan, Elizabeth slipped out of the middle of the two men and tiptoed into the bathroom to shower. Declan and Nikola were both dozing after the orgasmic bite-a-thon, and it was probably a good thing Declan couldn’t see the way she winced at walking. Some very intimate places were tender. The shower’s spray hurt when it touched the bite. The other things would be harder to conceal. Helen would no doubt have some magical cure for her pussy and ass, and perhaps a lecture to go with the gentle fingers that would administer it. Oh well, she could endure the lecture.

Turning off the water, Beth dried herself and her hair as best she could and plaited it into a single braid, out of the way of the bite mark. There were large plasters in the first aid kit; she knew Declan kept it the cupboard with the clean towels. Wincing, Elizabeth used one to cover the evidence of the bite.

Declan’s robe was on the hook behind the bathroom door, and Beth didn‘t hesitate to borrow it. It hung on her small frame and she had to wrap the belt twice to get it tight enough to tie properly. Still, it covered her from neck to calves and that was the important thing. The little bag of used condoms was on the bedside table and she stuffed them into the robe’s pocket. In the closet was a pair of beat up old slippers and Elizabeth borrowed those, too, even though they were enormous on her feet.

She was almost to the door when she heard a voice, from the bed. “Good night, Elizabeth. Give Helen my regards,” Tesla whispered.

Beth chuckled, rolling her eyes because he finally remembered her name. “Good night, Nikola. If you hurt Declan, I’ll have my sisters make your time in London a living hell.”

“If it makes you feel better, I won’t do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“Nope, doesn’t make me feel better.” Beth closed the door behind her as quietly as she could manage.

The walk was short. Helen’s room in the London Sanctuary was on the same floor, in the same corridor, as Declan’s. Elizabeth used the key Helen gave her to unlock the door, and wasn’t surprised to find Kate asleep, but Magnus sitting up in the bed working on her laptop, obviously waiting up for her.

“Hi.”

Magnus smiled at her, “Hi.” She moved the computer to the nightstand and pulled back the blankets to let Elizabeth slide in beside her. At least that was her plan, until she noticed the way Beth was walking a bit bow legged. “Did the toy hurt you?” She slipped out of the bed and hurried across the distance, taking Elizabeth by the arms and dragging her into the suite‘s large bathroom. “Please, tell me someone took it out before it hurt you.”

Elizabeth beamed at her. “The toy was fucking brilliant. It was everything you promised and more. I lost track of how many times I came. We just got a little carried away after the toy came out, is all. The little tails weren’t really adequate preparation for being fucked by two penises.”

“Dear God,” Magnus gaped. “At the same time?”

“Not both in the vagina, thank heavens, but I’m not going to be sitting comfortably tomorrow, I don’t think.” Elizabeth winced. “You don’t have some miracle salve to help that, do you?”

“Come here where the light is better, and let me have a look.”

Elizabeth untied the robe and let it fall on the floor at her feet, stepping over it. “If it was Declan back there, I think it would be much worse. As it was…”

Before Beth could stop her, Helen gently pulled the little plaster off her neck, “Is that a hickey on your neck?” Her blue eyes studied it. “Those almost look like puncture marks.” She touched them lightly with a finger. “They’re spaced like fangs. Weren’t you with Declan? That’s his robe you‘re wearing...”

“Declan was there, but the whole point of the assignment you gave me was to be with a man other than Declan. Nikola was quick to volunteer for the job.”

“Nikola!” Helen inhaled sharply and the color drained from her gorgeous face. “Let me get this straight, you had sex with Nikola, and he bit you?” Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I’ll kill him. I’m going to stake him right through the heart.”

Beth shrugged, “Why? We were just having a friendly go at it.” She tried to diffuse her lover’s anger, “He’s attractive, and really quite good in bed. The biting wasn’t even the best part of the sex. At least not to Declan and I.”

Helen’s eyes were huge. “Declan let Nikola bite you during sex?”

“Dec was moral support for the first part, and he pulled Nikola away before he could take too much blood from me. I had no idea vampires make you come when they bite you, that is so great…” Beth giggled. “Declan joined in for round two. It was very hot with both of them making love to me. I think my blood made Nikola drunk, and he was such a cute drunk, and oh my God, he was so horny. If I stayed, we would‘ve needed a whole box of condoms.”

“He’s dead. No question.”

“But, Helen…”

“Stop, right there. If you say you were just doing what I wanted you to do, I will take you over my knee. You know better than that.” Helen paced the tiny floor, working through the anger. After a minute, she came back to Elizabeth and kissed her very tenderly on her swollen mouth. “I don’t even know where to start… That bloody assignment. You never ‘have to’ do anything, never. You can say no. I want you to say no, if something I ask of you makes you uncomfortable. Understand?”

“I know, Helen. I wouldn’t have needed the safe word or anything like that.”

“Damn it. None of this night went the way I wanted it to,” Magnus growled. “I came to London desperate to spend time with you and then… you and your meddling sisters changed my plan. This was not the way I hoped we would spend the night.”

“Helen, stop.” Beth stroked Helen‘s cheek. “Please, stop beating yourself up. I’m fine, and I had a brilliant adventure, and I wanted it. Believe me. Tonight at the ball was about Kate’s fantasy. She needed you. We’ll get our time together. Even if we have to make love in the little bedroom on your jet, again. It’s naughty and kinky. I’ve always preferred quality over quantity, and you never disappoint me in that regard.”

Her lover didn’t appear entirely convinced, so Beth added, “I owe you a tremendous thanks for stepping in with Declan. You were right, you know. About all of it. Declan was shocked and angry, at first, that I kept you and I a secret from him. But, once the shock passed, he just proved what I’ve known all along about him, he‘s a good man, with a kind heart. You made me face my fears about Declan, I should have done it ages ago, and Dec made me admit there is more between us than I wanted to think about.

“I love him, and just because it isn’t the same as I feel for you, that doesn’t make it any less real. He makes me feel safe, and sometimes I need that safety net to fall into. When I told him I wanted to have sex with Nikola, he wanted to come along to make sure I was alright. What man would do that for his lover when she sleeps with a vampire?”

“Declan had to know I wouldn‘t be pleased with the sex or the biting.”

Elizabeth looked up at her from under her lashes. “I think that was part of what made him want to do it. He wanted to take a poke at you for our affair.”

Helen sighed. “Let me take a look at you. And I want to sterilize and dress that bite, too.”

Elizabeth yawned and nodded, “Okay.”

Helen did have something that numbed her tender bits and she was as gentle as she could be with the bite wound. It was deeper and nastier than Elizabeth thought. She was almost asleep when the last of the gauze and tape was finished and Helen pronounced her ready for bed. Magnus climbed in first, next to Kate, and Beth spooned with her. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but before sleep claimed her, she whispered, “Snuggling with you is better than sex. I love you.”

Helen pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I love you, too, ’Lizabeth.”

 

“You! You bloody bastard,” Helen fumed. They were alone in the London Sanctuary’s garden, so she didn’t bother to keep her voice down. She glared at Nikola as she made her way along the frozen garden path to where he was standing, half full wine glass in one hand. “I’ve been looking for you. I should have known I’d find you curled up under a rock somewhere…”

“Good morning, Helen. You don’t look like you’ve slept at all. Always the sign of a successful party.”

Through clenched teeth, she snarled, “I should kill you.”

“I’m rather hard to kill. Vampire, remember?”

“Oh, I know all about you being a vampire, Nikola. I was there.” Helen grabbed him by the front of his vest and pulled him closer. “I found your bite marks on my girlfriend and one of my Heads of House! If I ever find another bite on one of my people, Nikola, I promise I will make your immortality a curse. Do you understand? Have I made myself clear?”

Nikola smiled, and he was tempted to close the inch that separated their mouths, and kiss her. His sense of self-preservation set in, though, and he didn’t act on the impulse. “Perfectly. Crystal.”

“Glad to hear it.” Helen released her grip on him and spun around and stalked back the way she came.

Nikola watched her go, with a smirk. “Dear me, I do believe that went much better than I expected.”


End file.
